I never
by MiaCharlize
Summary: Nick has never done this before. NickHodges. Slash. Very mature content.


"I've never done this," Nick quietly confesses, afraid of what his lover might think, but sensing that he'll smell his inexperience anyway.

And who is he kidding, David wants him, that much he made clear. He wouldn't judge him for this.

"It's okay, I'll guide you." Up-tight, always-snarky David offers gently, one hand resting on a prominent jawline, the other pressed softly against Nick's muscular chest. His dream come true, his fantasy. David is more than willing to play teach.

They kiss, clumsily, with a hint of reluctance emanating from the taller man. He knows he's nowhere near drunk, yet somehow he wishes he was -it would make this easier.

David's hand travels lower, David's lips move faster, grow demanding. And David, David smiles into their kiss.

It is the moment of realization for Nick, an awakening of sorts. He knows he wants this - _him _-now, more than he ever wanted anyone.

"Ready?" David asks, already pushing him backwards, down onto the bed. It's all he can do to nod and watch as nimble fingers move to open the zip on his fly.

He's throbbing, aching for the touch - _David's_ touch. And David is more than willing to comply.

The buttons of his shirt come undone quickly, then the fabric slides from his broad shoulders, leaving him half-naked under the appreciating stare of a man he never thought he'd have these kind of feelings for.

Now he's the only one Nick thinks he will ever have these feelings for.

His hands, until now shyly resting against slim hips move exploratory up to caress smooth skin, wandering over David's back and chest, taking his black shirt with them.

David rains kisses over his chest, strokes hands along his biceps, then props himself up and stares at him intently.

_This is your last chance. No backing away from here on. Are you sure?_

His eyes sparkle with daring and promise, arousal and _care_ - he's afraid to call it anything else for now, it's too soon, he thinks.

Holding the gaze of blue-gray intensity Nick finally gives that nod his lover is waiting for.

He helps David out of his remaining clothes and gasps at the sight that greets him - his first close-up encounter with a hard-on other than his own - he feels excited. A little scared maybe, guilty. But so very excited, so very good.

David leans down, kisses his stomach and fumbles his jeans and boxers down with quick motions.

One look and he releases a gasp of his own.

Nick isn't sure whether it's from surprise, shock or mere desire - until the darkened eyes and cocky smirk make him decide it's the latter.

David strokes him, softly first, then firmer, all the while staring into his eyes.

"I want you." He breathes, barely audible over the moans that come from deep inside Nick's throat.

Leaning down until they're only separated by a few breaths David rubs himself against the solidity that is Nick.

Holding himself up on his right arm he reaches over to the nightstand with the other.

Nick gulps. Want, need, lust, all washing over him and mingling with his fear. The sight of the lube causes a strange stirring in his stomach. He finds it kinky, almost. He's never come into contact with this outside work.

David senses his unease, is almost ready to ask if maybe they should quit, but to his relief Nick swiftly recovers. Reaching for the condom in Davids hand he signals that he is ready, willing, wanting.

Opening the foil he shakily unwrapps it.

"It's okay," David coos, as he gently assist Nick putting the protection over himself.

"Come here." He whispers, turning onto his back and pulling Nick on top.

Left arm resting next to Davids head Nick wonders where to put his right. Patiently David guides it down to lay against his thigh.

He opens the lube with practiced ease, eyes never leaving Nick's face. "Just be gentle," he tells him, his voice low, trusting. And Nick feels a rush he's never felt before.

He lowers himself, feels David's skilled long fingers wrapped around him as they guide him towards David.

Nick looks worried, afraid to hurt his lover.

"Kiss me," David's voice filters through his ears, and when he does, David's hips rock up, bringing them into contact.

Nick hisses into the kiss, pushes closer to David, feels himself slide into the tightness of the other man. He moans at the sensation, David moaning back into their kiss.

And then he is overwhelmed in his desire. They start a slow rhythm, going faster every few thrusts. Their moans grow louder. All of his fears dissipate in the pure pleasure spreading through his body.

He's unable to tell what turns him on more, the pressure to his cock, the friction of their chests rubbing together or the moans and whimpers David lets out.

It's a combination of all, he decides, pushing into the man underneath him.

He watches is fascination how David's brows furrow, how his lips part slightly, how his cheeks flush a gentle red. He watches the beads of sweat forming at his temples, watches until the sheer sensation forces his eyes shut.

In a tangle of limbs and grunts, moans and sighs, he finally lets go. Unable to hold onto himself he comes inside a writhing David, whose name falls from his lips with ease.

So lost in his own excitement it takes a few moments for him to register the wetness against his stomach, the sticky proof of David's pleasure.

Exhaustedly he presses a line of kisses to his lovers face. Who responds eagerly with some kisses of his own.

"That was amazing," he drawls once he has found his voice again. David just smirks at him.

"Of course I was"


End file.
